


A Realisation

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One afternoon Sherlock realises something important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Realisation

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a 221B but I just didn’t want to get rid of seventy of the words below so it would fit!
> 
> Many thanks to AGIrloftheSouth! She had a long week but still took the time to look this through for me and I truly appreciate it! (Ennui Enigma thanks you too!) :-)

Sherlock was in the middle of an experiment when he glanced down at his left hand. A warm feeling of awe and contentment, associated only with Doctor John Watson, warmed his frame. The pipette in his hand fell to the ground as Sherlock dropped into the empty seat behind him.

 

He still sat in shock minutes later when John entered their kitchen, shopping bags in hand. One glance at Sherlock and John set the groceries on the floor, grateful it had been cleaned that morning, and knelt in front of the consulting detective.

 

“Sherlock, are you all right? Look at me,” John instructed. Feeling how cold the thin fingers were, John rubbed them briskly between his hands.

 

Sherlock’s eyes examined the face before him.  “I was working when I suddenly realised...we’re married.”

 

John’s mouth opened in surprise before he began to laugh. He caressed his husband’s wrists as he spoke.  “It took you twenty-four hours to realise that? I seem to remember our civil ceremony being your idea,” he teased.

 

Sherlock scowled as he attempted, unsuccessfully, to pull his hands away. “Of course I _know_. It’s just...” He stopped as words seemed to fail him.

 

“It’s just hard to believe isn’t it?”

 

After silently gazing at one another for a moment, Sherlock agreed, “It is.  You promised to be with me until the end of our lives.”

 

John smiled tenderly. “Yes, I did.  I vowed to put up with your temper tantrums, help you chase down criminals, make you sleep and eat when you need to, take care of you when you are sick, be there when our hair is white and help you keep bees when we retire to the country.”

 

“I don’t recall those exact words being spoken yesterday,” Sherlock chuckled.

 

John drew the pale face down to him and whispered, “It was understood.”

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s notes: Family and other commitments took longer than I had thought this summer. Afterwards, I had a difficult time writing again. I do have a fair list of story ideas for Sherlock ficlets, short multi chapter pieces, etc. However, I also have original ideas I want to work on in hopes they will be published. Because of that I cannot say exactly when I might update. I’ve made promises in the past and real life intervened. No piece is abandoned and I thank those of you who emailed these past eight weeks!


End file.
